This invention relates to means for mounting a metallurgical vessel on a supporting trunnion ring.
Metallurgical converters such as BOF vessels, Q-BOP vessels and AOD vessels generally comprise a pear-shaped vessel which is mounted on a trunnion ring for being pivoted about a horizontal axis. Such vessels normally include a plurality of flanges affixed to their outer surfaces and adapted to engage the supporting trunnion ring. The brackets are normally releasably secured to the trunnion ring by means of a pair of gibs affixed to the trunnion ring adjacent the lateral edges of the support bracket. A plurality of shims are also normally provided for being wedged between the gibs and their associated brackets for providing a rigid connection therebetween. One such prior art assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,744.
While these prior art vessel mounting assemblies have provided satisfactory means for securing a metallurgical vessel to a trunnion ring, it has been difficult to repair or replace the gibs which may tend to wear during normal operation.